Crimped contact elements comprise a crimped wire portion to which a wire or a cable can be secured and a contact member which is used for connection to a mating connector. In order to combine these two functional components, which have different requirements, in the greatest possible number of combinations in a crimped contact element, modular crimped contact elements comprising two portions which can be connected to each other already exist. U.S. Pat. No. 7,338,334 B2, for example, sets out such a modular system. However, the crimped contact element which is set out therein does not have adequate transition resistance between the two portions. Furthermore, the connection can be subjected to only low levels of mechanical loading. Furthermore, such crimped contact elements are difficult to produce and consequently costly.